Universal Companion
by Rivverr Fourrest
Summary: Cassandra always felt like nature talked to her, like nature was a part of her. Could there be an explanation for that? No this is not Col's mom. Injust couldnt come up with a better name
1. chapter 1 thoughts

Friday, April 30, 2010-04-30

Sometimes, I wish the Greek gods were real. It would explain a lot. Why the weather changes so fast, why one a good day, the seas would be calm, and when the skies were dark and gray, the seas were likes a raging war. Like, Zeus and Poseidon were fighting each other.

If only I knew. But we can never know, not until the day our lives end. I wonder what it would be like if I were a demigod, if I were a daughter of Apollo, or Hephaestus. But what god would ever fall in love with anyone from my family.

My cousins say that having imagination is a bad thing, which I shouldn't be wondering about what could be. I should be focusing on learning and my chores. But I can't, it's like something inside of me is alive, like I'm special. Everyone is special, but this is different, usually people don't feel special unless they do something good, or they accomplish something.

I feel, creative. Like anything could be real, like, nothing could stop you from trying. I have a way with animals, unusual animals. Like Gerbils.

My mom told me I was being shipped away to my Aunt Nicci's house, I was excited. My Aunt Nicci is a part of a society, although, she didn't tell me the name. She said it was none of my business and if I wanted to join I would have to take a test, and if I was special enough, I would be able to join.

Even though I was excited, I was sad too. I was leaving all of my friends, my family, and my social life behind. Not that I had much of a social life, people tended to not pay attention considering I had one blue eye, one green. A lot of people thought they were; fake, to find out that they were real: and back off.

Would moving to Hesocombe be that bad? Yes, it could. A new school, new people, new everything, including new animals, that would try and get me to touch them. Like this weird horse that I saw in the woods last week, it wanted me to pet him. Instead I ran off to tell my mom.

I was special, and I knew it. I just couldn't tell how yet. Everything around my whispers, they trees, the ground, and the water. They call me. They talk to me, as if I were stone, water, or-and this would be very freaky-I were a tree.

Every part of nature, and its creatures, would try and find me, as if I were they're guide. As if, I were the one it was meant to make allies with. Nature was like a part of me, fascinating creatures surrounded me, even if I couldn't see them.

And yet, I knew, something was after me it would keep searching for me, and I would be on high alert. Because, it wouldn't stop until it found me, and until it did, it would kill everything in its path.

If it found me, and I refused what t wanted it would kill me, it would kill Nicci, and it would kill everyone it hated, even if it wasn't one he knew. If I refused, my family, and life as I know it, would crash and burn.

Every thing could-and would-change in a blink of an eye. And I would be its target, like the bulls eye in Darts.

Before my eyes, a flash of lightning appeared outside my window, making me realize that the sky had emotions too, even if the sky wasn't human. Flowers didn't have emotions exactly, they had life cycles. But if you really thought about it, they did have emotions. When they would wilt, it would be like they were sad, even though you couldn't tell exactly what it means until they turn black and die.

Humans have lives and emotions, and we had a soul, which meant we weren't immortal. For example: If a soul depended on its body, and it got stabbed, the soul and the body would be dead, kind of like a . . . horcrux. Now if you were living, like a real person, then your soul didn't depend on your body, so if you got stabbed, then only your body would be hurt, not your soul.

Another example: Humans have a conscious, so if you did something wrong, then your conscious would do something like scold you. Or if you don't have a conscious, which I highly doubt, then you could do anything at all without feeling guilty.

Guilt, another thing I feel right now. I feel guilty for leaving my little sister. I don't even think anyone told her I was leaving. But I hoped whoever told her, they gave the news to her gently, because when Catie cried, she would get anything she wanted. And I really wanted to go to Nicci's.

And now lying in my bed at 3:30 in the morning, thinking things through, I realized something, and that was that I only had to face one more day of High School. After that I would be leaving, and hopefully, someone in Hesocombe would be like me. Strangely, that seemed like a possibility.

I felt restless, so I got up and went over to the mirror, my black short hair frizzy, my bangs were hanging in my eyes. My eyes were a little red; I reached up and rubbed the sleep out of them. Then I grabbed my hair brush, I started brushing through the tangles in my hair. I noticed the white and red stripe in my hair was fading. I shrugged and grabbed a pony tail from my jewelry box and pulled my hair back.

'

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring!_ Ugh, it was already 6:30. I had to take a shower, I grabbed my toiletries bag and started towards the bathroom, the first thing I did was look in the mirror. My ponytail was a mess, and my bangs were once again hanging in my eyes. I sighed, took out my ponytail and started brushing through it.

After my shower I got dressed, my clothes were simple, skinny jeans and a shirt with sleeves that went to my elbows. I didn't bother to put my hair up, so I left the bathroom. My cousins looked at me with disgust, as if they wanted me to leave, and with pleasure, I did. I ran down the stairs with my cousins following my gracefully not even bothering to try and hurry up. Sometimes, I wonder how they get to class on time.

As I ran past Catie, she started to skip so she could catch up with me. My mom was by the stove making breakfast, it looked like eggs, but with my Moms cooking that could be bacon.

She put what was in the pan onto four plates and set them on the table, Vyctoriya and Emily said, "Thank-you," While I mumbled a quick, "Thanks." Catie just smiled at her politely.

We all sat down at the table and ate in silence, I think we ate like that because everyone took sides, and whichever side you were on, you hated the opposing side. Emily and Vyctoriya got up first and put there dishes in the sink. Catie and I got up next and rinsed off our dishes before putting them in the sink.

Emily noticed this action and gave me a death glare, which would've worked better if she wore eyeliner like Vyctoriya and I, but Emily wanted to stay plain.

My mom got her coat on and steered us toward the car. First, she dropped off Catie at Elementary School. Catie waved at us then went to walk around the circle, which is they're daily routine until the bell rings. Next, was the Middle school, Jefferson Junior High, we got out of the car and started walking toward the front doors, This was it, it was the last time I would ever see this school.

And that was the only thought that kept me sane all day.

My first class of the day was History; the teacher in this classroom was so boring you could swear that even when he told you something that you wanted to know about you could fall asleep. He smiled at us, and everyone groaned, whenever Mr. Wilson smiled, it meant we were going to do an exam.

He got the papers off of his desk and started to pass them out, I ook my pencil out of my book bag and started to day-dream. He slammed the papers onto my desk, making me jump. He smiled and kept passing out papers.

I made a choking motion towards him. Austin and Jenna- my only friends- burst out laughing. Along some of the pranksters in the class, Mr. Wilson turned around and we all went silent. He narrowed his eyes and went back to passing papers out. I looked at my paper.

_ What is x in this equation? 4x=36_

Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 please

**A/n: sorry i havent updated in a while, ive been really busy with my graduation coming up. but im trying to get the second chapter done, so far it has 478 words. im trying to get it to 2,00 words. which wont be hard concidering i have the whoel sunday in front of me, and i type really fast. so i will have it up by . . . **Wednesday , thursday at the latest.


	3. Chapter 3 art room paint job

**A/n: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to think of what to do for the next chapter of the Marauders Daughters. Also I'm coming up with a story for Alec Volturi, I'm thinking about calling it ' Stop It You Lovesick Crack Head." attention grabbing is it not? **

**Sadly I don't own the Companions Quartet I only own this Computer and all the other stuff that is currently in the room that I am sitting in.  
**

Finally, my test was done, and I was pretty sure I got at least a C-. Now of to my next class: Social Studies, it was the worst class in the morning. Well, at least it wasn't English class, that wasn't until the afternoon. Well, it's something I can look forward to right? No.

I walked into the classroom to find Mrs. Libke sitting at her desk grading papers. I slipped past her, but she noticed, and looked up.

She saw it was me and went back to grading papers, and then her favorite student walked in, Daniela Rodriguez. She looked up at Daniela and smiled, Daniela gave her a nod of acknowledgment and sat down in front. She turned around and looked at me weirdly, like a lot of people do.

I guessed she decided nothing had changed so she turned back around and started to do extra work. I looked at her like she was crazy and started to doodle on my folder.

"Okay class, today, we are going to discuss the continent of Europe. Does anyone now a state in Europe?" At least a dozen hands went up, but, of course, she called on me.

"Um, is one . . . Denmark?" I guessed.

"That's a state that everyone knows Cassandra," Mrs. Libke stated. "Is there anyone else? Ah, yes Mrs. Rodriquez?"

"Belgie Belgique," Daniels stated.

"Correct," Mrs. Libke said. "Now why don't we draw longitude/latitude maps."

I'm about to kill this teacher. It's always Daniela this and Daniela that. I wonder what grades Daniela gets, well, it didn't matter now. This was my last day here.

On the way out I flipped her off. She didn't see a thing, but I still ran to get to my locker in case Daniela saw. Science class got canceled because Mr. Wilson was sick and they couldn't find a sub. So now we had fifty-six minutes of free time. So, naturally, I went to find Austin and Jenna. Of course, they were in the art room, they last place I would look. They were both painting some picture that had to do with Wizard101. It looked awesome, but I knew which school they were doing. Jenna was going life and Austin was doing Storm, they were both so predictable.

I studied the paintings for a second, Austin's had lightning bolts around they Storm school sign and Jenna's had flowers and leaves around the Life school symbol. I thought that they could add more detail and color but then I felt like doing a painting. So I sat down at an easel and started to paint the Ice school sign with snowflakes all around it, I decided to put pictures of monsters in the corners. The first corner had a Gobbler, they second corner had a Hydra, they other two corners had a Cyclopes and a Dark Pixie.

Austin studied my painting and nodded.

"It looks wicked, you added more detail then mine," He said. At the end he sounded a little jealous. Jenna beamed at the painting. "I gotta admit, that's an awesome painting," She said happily. I was glad she liked it instead of being jealous of it, but Austin had gotten over his jealousy, instead he was trying to clean up the paints.

Austin was hopeless, Jenna picked up a paint bottle and turned to put it away but Austin crashed into her and spilled paint on her shirt and pants. Jenna through paint at Austin but of course he ducked and it hit me. Jenna's mouth dropped open, so I took the opportunity to spray paint into her mouth. She spit out the paint and dumped blue paint on Austin's head. Followed by a green paint, courtesy of me.

I guess the time was over for free time because a bunch of art students filled in for class, they all gasped at the mess we made. Well, there goes my plan free afternoon, because of course we would need to be sent to the principals office. Although, our principal acted like a hippie, so maybe she would go easy on us. We would have to clean up the mess though.

Jenna and I shot a glance at each other and started putting away the paint bottles. Austin stood up and went to the janitors closet to get the mop and some rags.

Of course we got done before they next art class started and the principal never found out a thing. Finally, our luck ad lasted. I didn't like it though when people stared at me because I was covered in paint, but they never asked questions. They just giggled and walked away.

I forgot about one thing though, they art students were snitches.

The principal walked in with Rodriguez and just looked at the three of us. Austin mumbled something under her breather that sounded like, "Off with her bloody big head." Obviously Jenna heard it and she started to crack up. But Jenna's laughs were 'contagious' as Austin put it and we were all cracking up. It was _so_ a Kodak moment.

But of course the principal didn't find it funny so she called my mom. Now I know what your think. _' She's going to get it now.' _but my mom is a pretty cool person. Boy was Rodriguez mad when my mom didn't tell me off in front of the whole art class. Austin laughed in her face before Jenna clamped a hand over his mouth. I told that was a bad idea. But she didn't listen to me so she had to learn the lesson the hard way that if you clamp a hand over Austins mouth he's going to bite you.

Sadly Austin forgot that Jenna was a track person and that she had a low anger tolerance, so she chased him around the school.

I'm _so_ going to post that on youtube.

Austin started slowing down, and Jenna ran up and grabbed him by the collar and shifted her weight to the heels of her feet. Austin shifted the weight to the top of his body and started to lean forward.

Austin's collar tore off and he immediately shifted his weight back to his legs and took off. Jenna shifted her weight almost as fast and bolted after him.

But Jenna would have to stop when her muscles started screaming at her. And Austin was already two feet ahead. Jenna might have been fast but Austin was taller which permitted him to take longer strides as he ran.

Austin sprinted around the corner, and Jenna followed soon after. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took it out, being careful not to drop it. I quickly flipped it open and a text appeared on the screen.

_' Cassandra, I'm sorry but you can't go to your aunt's, she got some shocking news today. She's pregnant.' _

Even though I was careful, the phone almost slipped out of my hands. My phone vibrated again and I looked at the text I had just received.

_' Your going to go stay with your grandma instead.' _

_No, no, no, no, no, no. _Not another crackhead. I loved my grandma but she was crazy, literally, she was insane. She liked to pretend she was a pirate an danced around the house singing, "Why's the rum gone?"

No matter how many time's I tried to tell her she was not Jack Sparrow, she wouldn't listen. My mom was always going no about putting her in a mental hospital.

I sighed and stuck the phone back in my pocket. I looked at the clock and sighed again. I was going to find Austin and Jenna and go home. I needed to pack anyways. I'll just tell May and June to tell the nurse that there was an emergency and that Austin and Jenna would be back tomorrow. Me on the other hand, will be leaving to go to my grandma's house.

Good-bye "Damned If I Do Ya Damned If I Don't." and hello to "Why Is The Rum Gone?" I slowly exited the principals office and walked down the hall. I turned the corner and made my down to the gym. I pushed open the doors to find Jenna and Austin wrestling on the floor.

"Guy's!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, " Wanna help me pack?" Austin got off of Jenna and Walked toward me. He reached his hand into my pocket and pulled out my car keys. I gave him a disapproving look as he walked toward the building entrance.

Jenna looked at me then shrugged. She started after Austin and i quickly followed. Austin stopped and went back. He walked toward our lockers and got the stuff out of his. He silently followed his example.

He quietly shut his locker and motioned for us to do the same. We all knew why we weren't talking. If the secretary looked up we'd be burnt toast for skipping class. I shut my locker with a faint _'click'_.

Austin walked calmly toward the door and it opened silently, he held it open until he were out and closed- more like slammed- the door shut. Jenna gasped and we dove around the corner, trying not to be seen. After about a minute of hiding we decided that the secretary wasn't going to come out and headed for her car.

Austin and Cassandra got in the front seats, and Jenna got in back. Jenna leaned forward in between the front seats and looked at Austin.

" So we're going to help you pack?" Jenna asked, her face shockingly calm.

" Yeah, but I'm not going to Nicci's. I'm going to my grandma's, just because Nicci's pregnant." Austin shifted weirdly in his seat. I turned my head to him, the expression on his face was priceless. He looked as if he really didn't want to be here to here the stuff we were saying.

" So.. . . . . . . Austin. Did you ever get the painting done? It already looked like it was when I was in the art room." I asked him, I knew he wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah, too bad I didn't get to bring it home today. At least were not in school. That would've made it ten times worse." He said happily.

The drive home was quiet after that. The packing was hard because of the limits to how much a thing can hold. In the end, we sent Austin out to but 50 mL bottles. He probably wouldn't find any, but it was worth it because he came back with the bottles and Chinese food.

At 3:30 my cousins walked through the door. They looked at my friends in disgust. But then evil smirks made they're way across their faces. But instead of saying anything the just walked to there rooms and shut their doors quietly. But then realization hit us.

We were _so_ dead.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to do the whole thing twice because my computer kept crashing. Then i had to remove the first part because i accidentally put it twice. But after staying up until five in the morning, wala! a masterpiece. :) lol. please enjoy it and reviews would be appreciated.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 First Kiss

**A/n: Hi, okay, I'm trying to get this chapter up to three thousand words. It's going to take a while but it's going to be a good chapter. I am currently in my sister's car :). but I brought my laptop because I'm spending the night at my dad's. If I do get it done tonight I will not be able to post it because he doesn't have internet. Okay, on with the story!**

**disclaimer: i don't own the companions quartet **

They knew we had missed half of school, and if that wasn't enough, they would do anything to get us in trouble. _'I hope the die_,' I thought. _ ' Naw, just kidding, i hope you get moving truck. And I hope they back up and try again.' _

Now I know that's mean, but they deserved it- if not worse. You never know, they could fall out of a roller coaster, or get shot by a gang. Maybe even one of you will get murdered by Austin. I already gave him permission.

But that would take to long, and too much evidence to clean up. Plus it's hard to be sad about them getting killed.

I looked at Jenna's face, a look of disbelief showed in her features. Jenna's mouth formed into an oval shape, her eyes clearly saying, 'oh no you didn't'.

Austin looked outraged, his face showing his emotion. His eyes were narrowed at the door where Emily had disappeared, his mouth looked as ready as it will ever get to ripping her throat out and making cocktails out of her blood.

I didn't know what my face looked like, but it made Austin flinch when he looked at me. We all heard Vyctoriya scream bloody murder. We all immediately ran to her room. Austin rammed his shoulder into the door and it broke down.

Our eyes scanned the room, and we found the blood drained body of Vyctoriya Carpenter laying limply on the ground, and a ink black cloak rapped around her.

The police showed up fifteen minutes later. And I was getting annoyed at how Vycoriya's stepmother, Jamie, was fake crying over her husbands shoulder.

Jamie hated Vyctoriya, Vyctoriya came here to get a life away from her mother than Jamie started using her as a slave.

A few minutes later my mom came bursting in through the door. She went straight over to Emily to comfort her.

Austin stilled looked pissed, but I guess he didn't really care for being all mopey. Unlike Jamie, who was still crying.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Vycoriya's little brothers, Nik and Luke, high-five each other.

"Why is my family so screwed up?" I murmured to Jenna.

"It's still better than mine, I man, look at Austin." I cracked a smile at that and Emily shot a pain filled glare in my direction.

"Abby, go and pack. We'll be out here." My mom said. My mom wasn't the one for crying, but I saw a couple of tears slide down her cheek as I climbed up the stairs.

I walked into my room with Jenna and Austin and quietly shut the door. The first thing I did was grab all of the books of my bookshelf. I quickly stuffed them in a suit case. But one caught my eyes.

It was a book a haven't read in years but I kept something in there and I was dying to see it again; It was a Dragon knife.

The blade was a black color with a red hilt. It had a dragon etched in silver on the blade. It had originally come in a set. But my mother didn't trust me with it. That knife had tried to kill me once. But yet again we did have a poltergeist problem in that house.

Austin was busy packing my clothes in another suitcase. I didn't exactly like that, but Oh well.

I opened up the book that my mom had hollowed out years ago. I peeked at it and saw something that concerned me. It was gone.

"Cassandra!" My mother called from downstairs. "The police want to talk to you!"

Oh hell.

I silently walked down the stairs. I quietly walked into the kitchen and saw the police holding a black and red knife.

My dragon knife.

only half of the blade was covered in blood. Vycoriya's blood

"Yes officer." I said quietly.

"We were wondering why your dragon knife was in Vycoriya's room?" The officer explained. I think he thought it would make me feel better.

"I have no idea," I said quickly. "It's usually in a hollowed out copy of The Collector."

"Where were you when Vycoriya was killed?"

"I was in the kitchen with Jenna and Austin."

"Hmm." Was all he said. Even my own mother was looking at me sadly. "What!" I exclaimed. "I didn't kill her! I haven't opened that book until I A couple of minutes ago! And even then it was empty!"

"Dear, he didn't mean to insult you-"

"But he was trying to imply that he thinks I killed her," I interrupted. "I may have not liked her but I wouldn't become a murderer. I don't have mental issues."

"I didn't say that! I know your innocent but that's weird how someone wearing a cloak just happened to sneak into the house unnoticed, get up to your room. Now the book the knife was in, get back downstairs, kill Tori, than get out before you were in the room."

"How the hell am I supposed to kill someone when I'm in a different room?" I snapped.

"That's the question..." She murmured.

"Go to hell." I said, only it came out a little louder than I wanted it to.

The police looked at me like I was crazy so I ran back up the stairs. I entered the room and Jenna looked at me expectantly.

"They think I killed her." I mumbled.

"Actually despite that bad news, we have good news," She said happily. "Were moving in next door to your grandmothers house!"

"Wow." Was all I could say. I would have friends there. Not new friends. My old ones. They will always be my friends now. I was happy as hell until we were done packing and my mom came upstairs.

She looked at me and her sad expression faded. She had something in her hand; it was a box.

She set it on my bed before disappearing down the stairs. I looked at it, it had writing on the front that looked like it was Ancient Greek. It had symbols of the Greek Gods on it. I noticed it also had a ruby the shape of a eye on the top.

I opened it carefully. It had four knives in it.

One of them was the dragon's knifes that had been used to kill Vycoriya, then there was four other names above each of them.

_Dragon__**, **_ο Θεός, Ανγκέλ, επίδειξη.

Dragon, God, Angel, Demon.

The god knife had a Golden blade, which I guessed was made of celestial bronze. With a Caduceus etched in silver on the blade. The hilt had a white hilt. It also had the symbol of Nemesis on the hilt.

The angel knife had a completely white blade. The hilt was a pale blue. And a gem in the shape of a halo shined brightly on the hilt.

The demon knife was the one the popped out at me. The blade was somehow see-through, and the hilt was a deep purple. Nothing had been etched in it. I stared at them in awe until Jenna said the she was tired and went home.

I looked over at Austin and he looked sad.

"Austin, what's the matter?" He looked at me then a smile appeared on his face.

"Nothing, um.. Cassadra?" He said nervously.

"yeah?"

"I was wondering, um, if you would be my, um-"

"Yes."

"Huh?" Haha! he was confused!

"I will be your girlfriend." I said taking a step closer to him. His sparkled. I got on my tippy-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He started kissing back.

Jenna opened the door and cleared her throat. We boh jumped a part, blushing.

"I left my jacket here..." She tried to explain. I was probably as red as a tamato. "I didn't mean to walk in on you two. How did the happen!" She exclaimed, all calmness gone.

I know she didn't mean to explode. But she didn't exactly need to go balistic.

"Well, it sort of just happened," I mumbled.

"_Sort of?" _Austin, did you brain wash her? Why was she kissing you?"

"Because she agreed to be my girlfriend!" He snapped. Jenna looked at me like she was the happiest person in the world. Than she ran over and squeezed me tightly.

"I . . . to . . . breath. . . " I gasped.

"You said yes! Finally," She squeaked. "And Austin finally asked you! Your the best big brother!" Now it was Austins turn to be bear hugged by Jenna.

"I can't believe he's had a crush on you for two years and now-"

"Jenna!" Austin shouted.

"Sorry..."

I peeked over at the box. I noticed it has three levels- like a jewlry box. Jenna grabbed her jacket off my by dresser, closed the door, and went down stairs. Austin continued looking at me and I went back over to my bed.

I closed the top and pulled out the second droor (**A/n: i know its spelled wrong :p)**. In it was a circlet. It was made of silver and had a small cresent moon on the front. I smiled and fondled with it. Austin kept staring at me and I looked up and met his eyes. He smiled at me.

I smiled back and his eyes sparkled, He walked over at grabbed the circlet out of the box. He carefully put it on my head. He smiled down at me and I leaned up to kiss him, I was about an inch from his face when my mother walked in.

I sighed and leaned back down. I looked at her

"What?" I asked.

"Um, I was wondering what time Austin had be home," She looked at him.

I looked at the clock, 6:15. we had time.

"Eight thirty ma'am." He answered.

"Don't try anything." I heard her mumble. Austin smiled, he had obviously heard her. "Maybe," he muttered. He smiled at me again and leaned down to kiss me. I heard a knock on my door.

"Leave them be." I murmured against his lips. I heard a cough and pulled away. I looked over at the person. It was Emily.

"What?" i asked, annoyed.

" I'm sorry. Was I inerupting something?" She said in a whisper. I actually felt sorry for her. Vyctoriya was the only friend she actually_ had_.

"No, I'm just cranky." I said. I heard Austin chuckle as I elbowed him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, I gave the police the idea thta you killed her." She apologized.

"Well I _was_ thinking about it..." It was Austin's turn to elbow me now. Emily gave a faint smile.

"Your a cute couple..." She muttered as she closed the door behind her. I was just about to kiss him when my phone wrang.

_God damn it. _

"Ello?" I asked.

"Helllllllllloooooooooo dear," My grandmother. "I wanted to know what time you coming over in the morning. I want to have time to put on my Jack Sparrow wig!"

"Um, I'll probably be there at ten..." I decided.

"Okay dear, we have new neighbors! they're moving in tomorrow!" Crazy old bat.

"I know grandma, they're my friends. they're names are Austin and Jenna." I said slowly.

"Have a goodnight too! Bye dear!" Then she hung up on me.

I turned around quickly and ran over two him. I quickly crushed my lips to his two make sure we at least got two seconds.

We both pulled back. gasping for air. When I was pretty sure he had recovered I slowly brought my lips to his.

His tounge sweeped past my bottom lip, asking for an invitation. I let him in. Our tounges fought for dominance until his wristwatch beeped.

He pulled away hisitantly. He looked down at his watch and a sad look came onto his face. "I have to go." He said quietly.

"Okay... Goodnight Austin. Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course I will." He kissed my cheek and walked to the door. He looked at me and smiled before disappearing down the stairs.

I smiled at nothing and went to look in the mirror, My black curly hair was still a mess sinse I never took time to fix it this morning. My green eyes were sparkling. I carefully took off the circlet and placed it back in the box.

I noticed that I didn't know what was in the botton droor. I slowly opened up the droor. It was a moon. and it had a marble pattern with the colors blue and purple.

I thought of the circlet. I quickly pulled the circlet out and to my suprise the moon fit in the shape of it.

I turned the circlet upside down and the moon fell out. I frowned.

I put the circlet on and stuck the moon in place. It started glowing. _So you had to put it on... _I thought.

I realized I was tired and took of the circlet. The moon fell out again. I smiled and put them both away.

I fell alseep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

3:) O:)

I woke up when I felt someone gently shaking me. I looked up to find Austin smiling down at me. I smiled up at him.

"My mom allowed you in?" I asked

"No, I thought it would be more romantic to climb a tree and come in through the window,"

"Really?"

"No,"

"But I did go out onto the padio first, I broke the flowerpot..." He trailed.

"And may I ask how?"

"I tripped," He shrugged. "Your mom has at least ten of them I don't think she will notice."

"Yes, but there is still broken pieces of flower pot on the patio."

"So you think she'll notice?" He laughed and threw the blankets back. He quickly pulled me up.

"Your mom said you need to get in the shower before you go to your grandma's." He said. I went over to look in the mirror. My hair was a mess. Like usual. I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom.

I quickly runed the nobs and went over to the mirror to take my hair down.

I got undressed and pressed down the nob. the shower head turn on and I stepped in. The warm water felt good againt my skin. I spent about ten minutes in the shower before the water got to hot to continue.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I started running my brush through my hair. You know when people have naturally curly hair but it never gets frizzy? yeah, they don't have naturally curly hair.

Mine frizzed up in the rain. I looked like a poodle.

I got on my spaint splattered skirt with gray leggings. I wore just a plain black T-hirt.

I walked out of the bathroom, Austin was listening to 'Broken Wings' by Flyleaf. I don't know why he was listening to a sad song , but a smile appeared on his face when he saw me.

I saw that he had already packed the rest of my things in my bookbag. he turned off my Ipod and put it into my bookbag.

He walked over to me and put his hands around my waist. He leaned down and pressed hit lips against mine. He pulled away and buried his face in my hair.

His breath tickled my cheek. I smiled and put my head on his chest.

"Cassandra!" My mother called from downstairs. I sighed and grabed Austins hand. I lead him downstairs.

My mother looked at me. She pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you." She said.

"Same here." She smiled. She pulled me into the hallway and looked at me sternly.

"Now, I know I might not be watching you, but please don't do anything with Austin. i know he's responsible. But... I don't want you to be upset, or regret anyhting. 'kay?"

I laughed. "Okay, but I just started dating him yesterday, Mom."

"I still don't know, but okay." I walked back into the living room. Austin and Jenna were aiting there. Austin looked calm but Jenna couldn't hide her exitment through the big smile she was wearing.

She pulled me all the way out to her car. She demanded that I get in the back seat. I wasn't in the mood o argue with her, so I said yes. A few minutes later Austin walked out and slid in next to me.

"Off to your grandmothers!" Jenna said excitedly.

"Just keep driving shortstack." Austin teased. Jenna turned back to smile at him.

"You betcha."

"Just drive already!" I said getting impatient.

"Okay, okay no need to get sassy."

"Im not getting sassy. I'm getting impatient waiting for you to drive!"

"If I were to start the car and drive off would that make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." She turned the key in the ignition and the car started. She smoothly back out of the driveway before driving off.

**A/n: I know It's short, but it took me a long time to get this up to three thousand words! I hope you liked it! Please review! oh and im sorry I havent been updating lately. i have been very busy. I'm going to be updating if I were a demigod and i will aslo be updating the marauders daughters. The beginning to the marauders is very ruff, but please bear it will me.**


End file.
